Too long
by unearthlyangel89
Summary: He's been gone such a long time, but he never thought things would change so much.... Cain's POV


A/N: Nothing belongs to me.

Cain pulled off his hat and hit it against his thigh, hoping that some of the dirt would dissipate. Yet it clung to him, reminding the rider that he'd been on the road too long.

First he'd spent months with his son in the field, helping capture Longcoats, and then he'd been out helping him rebuild the royal army. When he'd finally felt it was safe to, he'd gone to say his goodbyes to his late wife. And that's how it came to be that Wyatt Cain hadn't been back to see any of his friends for over two years.

They'd all known when they parted that it would be a while before they would see each other again, however it wasn't until he was staring at the castle that he realized he'd missed them all.

He'd heard that Zipper-head had gotten his brain back and was acting as royal advisor again. And he knew Fur-ball was a special ambassador to his people. And well, DG was the princess she was always meant to be. The tales of her were wild and outrageous; and he believed every single one.

One of the guards found someone to stable his horse, so he quickened his steps feeling a twinge of excitement of seeing everyone again.

Zipper-head and Fur-ball were wondering down a hall when Cain caught sight of them. Their heads bent towards each other, their focus was devoted to the papers in their hands. When Cain called out to them, they froze for a second before spinning around.

To say they looked surprised was an understatement. Both stood speechless for a few seconds, and then they were talking at once. Rambling on about how it was wrong of him not to visit, and could he believe it had been so long.

Cain held up his hand to silence them. Apologizing about his overdue arrival, but reminding them they'd all played their parts in rebuilding the O.Z. Then the viewer in a quiet voice said, "Cain seem happy." As he shared a look with the advisor, Cain nodded.

"It's been a long time. I'm happy to see everyone again."

"So you came because …you found a free moment." The advisor said carefully.

"Well, it has taken me a while to get everything in order. But yeah." Cain said reaching up to straighten his hat. Was he missing something?

The advisor and viewer turned to look at each other, sharing an all knowing look before turning back to him.

"I was hoping to see DG if that was possible." Cain said. Figuring she'd let him know everything that was going on.

The two stared at him for a moment, but just as they were about to answer he heard a squeal of happiness come from a room down at the end of the corridor. He'd know that voice anywhere. With a quick grin at the two men, he moved down the hall to the door.

DG had her profile to him. She looked the same and so much more all at once. Her hair was loose and curly, her features glowing with happiness, and she was dressed in a light blue gown that seemed to flow off of her like water. Cain felt a pang in his chest at he stared at her, but a smile grew on his face. He knew that the moment she realized he was there he be on the receiving end of one of hugs. And just as he was about to announce himself so he could put his arms around her again and pull her close, he was distracted by movement on the other side of the room.

Jeb had a look on his face that Cain had never seen on him. And as he looked on he watched his son try to stifle his laughter while opening his arms up wide. Then he watched DG launch herself across the room and into Jeb's arms. He caught her mid step and twirled her around, the two of them laughing and smiling without a care in the world.

Cain must of have stepped back because he hit the edge of the door, alerting the two of his presence. They both went wide eyed for a second before Jeb set DG down and strolled over to his father. He let his son pull him into a tight hug, but watched DG over his shoulder.

DG took a second longer to recover before her face lit up and she streaked across the room to them. She waited until Jeb pulled away before throwing her arms around Cain's neck for a quick hug.

"Well this day is just full of surprises." She said in a voice full of laughter and sunshine.

Cain pulled his wits together and smiled down at her. And as he opened his mouth he heard his son exclaim, "Well you know how us Cain men are. Always trying to keep you on your toes."

DG's laughter was soft and tinkling. "And here I thought I kept you on your toes."

He watched his son's face soften at DG's sweet tone, and watched him take a step closer to her. Cain felt like he couldn't catch his breath.

He heard people enter the room behind him. And the advisor say in a quiet tone, "Guess Jeb here told you about his promotion, huh doll?"

"Yes, he did. And I couldn't be happier." DG exclaimed. Then she turned to Cain again smiling.

"You must be so proud. And then on top of everything else you got back here in time. Jeb didn't think you'd be able to."

Cain nodded his head and then stopped. "Back in time for what?" He questioned. His stomach full of knots that he didn't want to admit to.

DG's smile fell as she looked at Jeb. The room grew quiet.

"I'm sorry Degee, I hadn't gotten a chance to tell him." Jeb looked like he was going to die if DG continued to frown.

DG nodded slowly. Jeb sighed, reaching out he placed a hand on her arm, seeming to communicate his apology again.

Cain had a feeling his world was about to be turned upside down.

DG smiled up at him and quietly pronounced, "Jeb and I are getting married."

And damned if the floor didn't seem to fall out from beneath him.

A/N: I'm DG/Cain all the way but I have always thought he might lose her if he took too long.


End file.
